Have yourself a glee filled Christmas
by hovet-otach
Summary: Just a one shot drabble about Christmas with the Puckerman's, Fabray's and the rest of the gang.


_**A/N. This is my first Glee fic! I wrote this on my wannaberry phone so sorry for the horrible spelling and punctuation mistakes. **_

Quinn's POV – 24th December, 2010

"Come on Sunny," I said picking up my six month old daughter from her crib. "We gotta get you ready to the Christmas party." Sunny gave me a big grin and gurgled something in her own language that probably translated to Christmas. "That's right baby."

Suddenly Sunny was swept from the change table. "Shit!" I swore before I realized it was Puck. I couldn't help the smile that played on my lips as I watched him move our daughter through the air, while making aeroplane noises. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and snapped a few pictures.

"Hey Quinn," Puck handed me a giggling child. "She's your daughter now," he mockingly pinched his nose.

"So y – oh your do stink!" I turned around and put on my best puppy-dog face. "Please Noah."

"That's unfair! You can't do that face!" he wrapped his arm around my waist and lightly moved me out of the way.

"Her clothes are on the side of the crib," I ran out of the room before he could change his mind.

I walked around the kitchen, lounge and dinning room making sure everything was in order for our Christmas party that was starting…now!

"Quinn!" Puck's little sister, Sarah, called in the annoyed tone she only ever directed at me. "Door!"

"Kay!" I called back, trying to be nice. As I past the door to the nursery Puck offered Sunny to me. "Ah that smells much better," I touched my nose to hers.

I finally got to the door and swung it open. "Merry Christmas!" the entire Glee club sang.

"Hey guys!" I laughed at the song greeting. "Come on in."

"Quinn!" Sarah screamed.

"Yes, dear Sarah?" I answered in fake politeness.

Sarah appeared in the hallway. "Where's my dress? Where did you put it after you washed it? I can't find it!"

"It's in your closet," I told her. "Where it should be."

"Are you two incapable of getting along?" Puck emerged from our room.

"I think so," I muttered.

"Let's get this party started!" Puck shouted, making our guests look up from the happy conversation. "Who wants to play spin the baby?" Puck took Sunny out of my now frozen hands.

When I regained feeling a few seconds later I reached for my baby but Puck put her on top of his head. "You're not playing anything that involves spinning my baby!"

"_Our_ baby," he laughed. "And the game has nothing to do with spinning her. It's a metaphor."

"Then how do we play?" Mercedes asked.

"Easy," Puck took Sunny off his head, making her frown. He instructed everyone to sit in a circle. Then explained that to play, we out Sunny in the middle of the circle and whoever she crawls to has to pash the next person she crawls to.

"Will you let us play, your highness?" Puck asked, seeking my approval.

I sighed, "As long as I don't have to kiss Sarah."

"Don't worry, she'll never go to Sarah," Noah whispered in my ear. He put my (our) baby in the middle of the circle made up of my best friends.

First she came to me. Then (with a little hint from Daddy) came to Puck. The whole group, including Finn to my surprise, erupted in cheers and laughter. Kurt took Sunny off my lap and covered her eyes. I leaned in for the kiss as Puck closed his eyes and did the same. Last second I turned my head to the side so his kiss landed on my cheek, not the desired spot. Puck pulled back and glared. I gave a shrug and a small smile.

The match making baby then went to her God parents. Rachel and Finn. Puck and I wanted to have one Catholic God parent and one Jewish God parent so Sunny could decide which religion she wanted to follow.

Everyone found it funny when she crawled to me twice in a row. "She has to go again!" I protested. "I'm not gonna pash myself!"

"Fine, if you wont pash yourself, then pash Puck," Matt compromised. "Properly this time!"

"Fine," I gave in. Before I could think I Puck had me in his lap and his lips on mine, baby still in my arms. When Noah finally pulled away I was breathing heavily, my heart was pounding, my head spinning and a wicked grin spread across my face.

"Who wants lunch?" Puck asked standing up and pulling me with him.

"Yo, baby mama," Mercedes walked over to me.

"Yeah?"

"Can I hold ya Sunshine?"

"Sure," I handed Sunny to her. Not many people besides me call her by her first name. Puck and Rachel call her by her second name, Asher, which Puck chose. It's a Hebrew name meaning happy.

Finn calls her Drizzle, like he has since I was ten weeks. Mercedes calls her Sunshine. Puck got up Miss Silvestre for calling her 'it'. The cheerleaders call her Mini Q. And the footballers call her Puckermina, which I think is adorable.

"Don't start the party with out me!" Puck's mother rushed into the room. Her name is Adah but Puck, Sarah and I call her Ima. It's Hebrew for Mum.

"We would never, Ima," Puck and I reassured her in unison.

"Jinx!" I called him out just a he started the J.

"Thank you Quinn," Ima smiled. "We might have a peaceful lunch for once."

"A jinx can't stop me from making this lunch extremely loud!" Puck shouted. "Yes, I broke the jinx I will buy you a soda."

Our Christmas lunch passed by too quickly and soon the group found ourselves sitting on the carpet in the large living room. Rachel had convinced us to play Dradle. I was loosing miserably so Puck was trying to help me. I think I'm beyond help.

"Well to save my girlfriend from further humiliation," Noah began, "who wants presents?"

"No objections here," Finn threw his hands up in surrender.

"I'll go get Sunny."

"'Kay," Puck kissed my cheek.

"Hey baby girl," I walked into the nursery. "Time for prezzies!" I started to walk out of the room before remembering my camera. "How could you let Mummy forget her camera?" I tickled her tummy.

"Quinn!" Puck called from the lounge. "Can you get the door?"

"Yeah!" I picked up Sunny and walked down the hall in a quickened pace. "Hello…" I opened the door and felt the wind get knocked out of me. Of all the people that could show up on the Puckerman's door step on Christmas Eve, it just had to be my parents. "What do you want?" I asked, moving my sleeping baby closer to my chest.

"We just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas," my mother reached out to touch my arm but I stepped back. "Quinny?"

"Yes," I was starting to get annoyed. _I want Puck!_ I thought reminding myself of a two year old.

"Don't be mad…It's Christmas Eve." Her voice got low and motherly, "Jesus says this is the time to forgive."

"You're out of luck," I shrugged.

"Can I at least hold my granddaughter?" she looked down at Sunny.

"Why should I let you?" I answered icily.

"She's my granddaughter and I want to be in her life," she looked at Sunny again, using her eyes to try to make me give her my daughter.

"What's her favourite toy?" I asked.

"What?"

"What is her favourite toy?" I repeated, just staring at my mum.

"Come on Quinny, don't play games," she held her hands out for Sunny.

"Does she like apple pure? Has she started teething? Is she a Mummy or Daddy's girl? When her birthday? What colour eyes does she have? Which hospital was she born in? How much did she weigh?" I just kept questioning. Mum mumbled and stuttered trying to make an answer. "_What's her name?!_"

"You never told us all this stuff!" I had her all hot and bothered.

"Oh, don't try to shift the blame to me! I would have happily told u about every second of her life, if you had just held me when I had asked you!"

She began to raise her voice, "Sorry for being a bit overwhelmed! My sixteen year old daughter went and got pregnant with some Jew!"

"Overwhelmed is sending me to my room and not talking to me for a day! It's not sending your pregnant daughter onto the streets!"

"This is not _our_ fault!" my father spoke up. "You brought shame on our family name!" Tears sprung to m eyes. Sunny shuffled in my arms. I tired to bounce her back to sleep but the yelling, that I wasn't even listening to anymore, was too loud.

An ear piercing squeal broke through my mother's ranting. Ima ran out of the kitchen, "What's going on?!" I rocked Sunny until her tears stopped. Mine were still falling hard and fast. "Quinn, tatelah? Are you alright?" Ima rubbed my back.

I turned away from my parents and rested my head on Ima's shoulder, shaking it slowly. She wrapped her arms around me, still rubbing circles on my back as I played with the edges of the baby blanket.

"I think you should leave," Ima suggested.

"Thanks Ima."

"What are they doing here?!" Puck stormed into the entry way.

I looked up just as Puck took his mothers spot as my protector. "Just causing trouble."

"They made you two cry?" Puck's iron arms were around my waist, his feather light hand on Sunny's tummy.

I let out a sob like a helpless child. Puck's hand balled into fists, and then his arms came from around me. "No Puck!" I warned. "Noah! Don't hurt him!" I kept walking, "You're so much better than that!" Noah turned to look at my pleading face, then turned to Daddy and to me again. I sighed in relief as his hands relaxed.

"I just wanna punch his face off!" he kicked the back of the couch. "No one messes with my girls!" Noah gave Dad a death glare. "No one!"

I ma shut the door and ran a hand down his arm. He held his arms out for Sunny.

I hesitated for a moments. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled lovingly at Sunny and me.

"I'll get her bottle ready," I told Noah as I passed Sunny to him, careful not to wake her, and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

_**A/N. You have no idea how many time I listened to Last Christmas and Papa Don't Preach (Glee version of course) while writing this fic! Hope you liked it! Please review!**_


End file.
